Provence-Alpes-Côte d'Azur
| country_flag = | state = | region = | district = | capital = Marseille | capital_type = Préfecture | capital_lat_d = | capital_lat_m = | capital_lat_s = | capital_lat_NS = | capital_long_d = | capital_long_m = | capital_long_s = | capital_long_EW = | capital_elevation = | city_type = | city = | part_type = | part_count = | part = | part1 = | area = 31399.8 | area_share = | highest = Barre des Écrins | highest_location = Alps | highest_region = | highest_state =Hautes-Alpes | highest_elevation =4102 | highest_lat_d =44 | highest_lat_m =55 | highest_lat_s =21 | highest_lat_NS =N | highest_long_d =6 | highest_long_m =21 | highest_long_s =36 | highest_long_EW =E | lowest = Mediterranean Sea | lowest_location = | lowest_region = | lowest_state = | lowest_elevation = 0 | lowest_lat_d = | lowest_lat_m = | lowest_lat_s = | lowest_lat_NS = | lowest_long_d = | lowest_long_m = | lowest_long_s = | lowest_long_EW = | population_as_of = 2014 | population_note = | population = 4983438 | population_density = auto | established_type = | established = | government = 6 departments 18 arrondissements 146 cantons 953 communes | government_type = Subdivisions | management = | management_type = | leader = Christian Estrosi | leader_type =President | timezone =CET | utc_offset =+1 | timezone_DST =CEST | utc_offset_DST =+2 | code_type = ISO 3166-2 | code = FR-PAC | code1_type = | code1 = | free_type =] | free = | free1_type = | free1 = | map = Provence-Alpes-Côte d'Azur region locator map2.svg | map_size = | map_caption = Location of PACA (in red) | map_locator = | map_locator_x = | map_locator_y = | map_first =1 | website =PACA Region | footnotes = |coordinates = }} Provence-Alpes-Côte d'Azur or PACA ( ) is one of the 18 administrative regions of France. Its capital is Marseille. Geography The Provence-Alpes-Côte d'Azur region is the tenth largest region of France with an area of . It is in southeastern France and borders to the east with Monaco and Italy (with the Italian regions of Liguria and Piedmont). To the north is the Auvergne-Rhône-Alpes region and to the west is the Occitanie region. To the south, the Provence-Alpes-Côte d'Azur has about of coast along the Mediterranean Sea. The distances from Marseille, the capital of the region, to other cities are: * Paris, the national capital, ; * Toulouse, ; * Bordeaux, ; * Lyon, ; * Montpellier, ; * Nice, . Rivers The only main drainage basin in the region is the Mediterranean basin; some of the rivers in region are: * Rhône - * Durance - * Verdon - * Var - * Tinée - * Estéron - * Loup - * Vésubie - * Siagne - Mountains The Barre des Écrins ( ), at , is the highest mountain of the Provence-Alpes-Côte d'Azur region. It is in the Écrins National Park ( ), one of the ten French national parks. The highest point of the different departments in the Provence-Alpes-Côte d'Azur region are: Departments The Provence-Alpes-Côte d'Azur region is formed by 6 departments: Arr. = Arrondissements Cant. = Cantons Comm. = Communes Demographics The Provence-Alpes-Côte d'Azur region had, in 2014, a population of 4,983,438, with a population density of inhabitants/km2. , Marseille]] The main cities with more than 30,000 inhabitants (2014) in the region are: Gallery File:Vieux port de Marseille 2.jpg|Marseille File:NiceVieuxCartier.JPG|Nice File:Toulon Rade and Arsenal.jpg|Toulon File:Aix-en-Provence-Cours-Mirabeau-Oct-2001.jpeg|Aix-en-Provence File:Avignon, Palais des Papes depuis Tour Philippe le Bel by JM Rosier.jpg|Avignon Related pages * Provence * Regions of France References Other websites * Regional Council website * Prefecture of the region * Encyclopédie Larousse online Category:Provence-Alpes-Côte d'Azur